Closer
by SailorUranus726
Summary: One shot, short. Kag wants what she deserves after all her hard work and she gets it. please read. its very hot. haha. Ronace and Action if you wanna call it action anyway


Ok this is a one or two chapter story. I just got so excited when I listened to Closer by Nine Inch Nails that I just started to dance like all weird and seductive and shit (even thought I was alone in my room lol). So I thought it would be funny if Kagome was in the same situation. Enjoy!

Kagome sat in front of the fire. It had been 6 months since Naraku had been destroyed. Miroku and Sango had declared their love for one another and went off in search for Kohaku. Kikyo had found piece at last, forgiving Inuyasha and told him to take back his promise. She and Inuyasha were left to themselves to search for the remaining jewel shards. So far the journey had been pretty uneventful. They'd found a few jewel shards every week. But after all the sexual tension and 'awkward moments', Kagome was determined to finally get what she wanted, her prize after all her hard work.

She took out her CD player and inserted the four D batteries. She knew that Inuyasha would hear the music, or noise, and come back almost immediately from his bath. She flipped through her book-like CD and found the Nine Inch Nails: Downward Spiral CD and placed it in the CD player. She took out two strobe lights and placed them on either side of the camp. She also took out a mist machine, turning on all the items and putting out the fire with some sand. She wanted it to be almost club-like.

_At the Hot Springs_

Inuyasha saw the strange flashing light and the mist coming from camp. He quickly pulled on his hakama(pants) and grabbed his hairo(shirt) and ran back to camp. His tetsuiga was still at camp with Kagome so the instant fear of Kagome being in danger almost brought the demon inside him out. He shook his head and stood in a fighting stance once he reached camp. What he saw bewildered him.

_At camp a few minutes before Inuyasha came back_

Kagome searched through the songs and found the one she was looking for. She pressed pause and changed into her pajamas; a black camisole that went an inch above her belly button and dark green and black pled pants. She then pressed play and swung her hips to the beat.

Inuyasha came into the camp right when the music began playing. The mist encircling around Kagome's form and the flashing lights made the scene erotic. She out stretched her arm and silently beckoned him with her index finger. Her other arm was bent next to her head and holding her silky hair off her neck. Once he responded by 'stalking' up to her, her arm returned to the other one above her neck. Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips, sliding them behind her and to the small of her back. His own hips went with the beat and swayed and inch away from hers. She turned her body in his arms and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Her butt and his groin were grinding away to the beat when the words began to play.

_You let me violate you; you let me desecrate you…_

Inuyasha's hands began to glide over her torso as he nuzzled his snout into the base of her neck.

_You let me penetrate you; you let me complicate you…_

One of his hands ventured under the band of her pajama bottoms and then her panties. His finger rubbed her clit causing her to moan. He dove his index and middle finger into her, rubbing the spot that made her crazy. He added one finger after the other, stroking and stretching the moistening walls of her core.

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to tell…  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself!_

He growled into the sensitive skin behind her ear, making a her body shiver.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal_

Kagome had broken out of his arms and turned to face him. Her hips never stopped swaying to the beat and her gaze never left his. Her hands gliding over her body and her hair had fallen over her face, giving her the seductress look.

_My whole existence is flawed...  
You get me closer to god!_

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and watched her dance, her body moving almost

snake-like. He gazed at her as if he were before Buddha himself. She continued to mesmerize him. She smirked at him and wanted to laugh but everything was going so well and she couldn't ruin it now.

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings…  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything!_

_Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell…  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else!_

He crawled over towards her swaying body on his knees. He hugged her waist and nuzzled his face into her lower abdomen, literally smelling her arouse.

_I want to fuck you like an animal!_

_I want to feel you from the inside…_

_I want to fuck you like an animal! _

_My whole existence is flawed… _

He stood up, crimson eyes meeting her warm brown ones, and nuzzled her neck, licking the sensitive skin. She moaned in response, causing his boiling blood to harden his groin even more. He pressed his pelvis into hers so she could feel her effect on him. He tore away her shirt, licking her collar bone, and then bit into her neck. Her head tilted up towards the sky and her back tilted towards him. Feeling her breast against his chest, her skin against her skin, he pressed onto her harder. He then tore both their pants off, Kagome staring down at his erection. She had never imagined Inuyasha to be so well endowed. Her eyes on his dick made him moan and he grinded his rock hard member against her.

_You get me closer to god…_

_You get me closer to god…  
_ _You get me closer to god!_

He held her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Hold on, its gonna be a bumpy ride." He whispered huskily into her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck before he began to thrust, more like pound, into her.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed out in ecstasy. Tears rolled down her cheeks but the pain quickly subsided and her body was overtaken with pleasure. He continued to thrust into her core, grunting and panting. Her nails dug into his shoulders as waves of mind numbing pleasure washed over her body. He captured her lips with his and dove his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, only making him want her more.

He layed them down on the grass so that she was on top of him. He grabbed her hips and continued their love making. After Kagome's 3rd orgasm, he rolled over so he could take his rightful, dominate, role. Thrusting into her again only this time so deeply she began to scream out his name. Her muscles in her abdomen began to cramp up, but she simply ignored them, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and lifting herself off the ground, fulfilling her need to feel the touch of his body against hers. He brought one arm up against her back to help hold her in place and the other arm on the ground to brace them both. The last thing she saw before he came into her delighted her. His glazed golden eyes stared into hers, as their bodies shook together. His eyes rolled back and he tilted his head to the tree tops, howling passionately.

_Through every forest, above the trees,  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees.  
I drink the honey inside your hive,  
you are the reason I stay alive!_


End file.
